DGrayMan High
by volleyball98
Summary: School is here! The D.Gray-Man characters go through crazy and lazy parties and school life. Love is in the air however and with graduation coming up as well will they have time to say three words. This does contain my ocs. Rated T for my oc's, Allen's, Lavi's, Howard Link's, and Kanda's foul mouth.
1. First Day Morning

A girl of seventeen strolled through the halls with an emotionless face and sighed. Her black hair swayed back and forth in her ponytail and her silver eyes gazed the lockers for her own. She already had a migraine from all the chattering in the hallways she didn't want it to worsen from looking for a stupid locker. Finally giving up she turned to a random student and the student tensed once he noticed the girl's attention was fully on him.

"You!" the teen girl called.

"What do you need from me, Miss Estella?" the male student stammered.

"Find Locker 540 for me," Estella Cubrieto De Gloria ordered.

"Y-Yes ma'am," the student replied, rushing to each locker in a hurry.

Estella followed close behind the anxious teen until he stopped in front of a locker with her number on it.

"Thanks," Estella muttered.

The boy fast walked away from Estella and the perfect tanned girl stared with a blank expression in the direction he headed in and then turned back to her locker and began putting in her combination. When she heard a click, Estella swung her locker door open and began putting her school supplies away.

Once everything was safely stored away in her locker, she dished out her black iPod and headphones along with her schedule. Estella scanned her schedule and frowned when she found out that she had World History with Bookman as her homeroom class. The seniors before her had mentioned that Bookman was a strict teacher and didn't tolerate slackers. This was going to be a complicated year for her.

Estella knew very well that she would fall asleep in most of her classes no matter how interesting she thought it was. The year before she got in trouble constantly for sleeping in class so much that her teachers were tempted to put her in detention, but couldn't because she was still keeping up with her classwork.

The young Hispanic girl huffed and grabbed her World History textbook, a purple notebook, and her pencil case. She stuffed the items in her bag and placed her headphones in her ears and played a random song on her iPod. Quickly slamming her locker shut and strolling over to her classroom that was the door next to her locker.

There were only a few people in the classroom, but she noticed a blonde girl asleep on her desk already. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the sleeping girl. Estella flicked the blonde's head twice before she woke up and glared at Estella. A playful smirk appeared on Estella's face.

"You seriously fall asleep before class has even started, Sapphire?" Estella asked.

"Shut up! Howard woke me up too early," Sapphire Lvellie whined.

"He only did it because you're a lazy ass," Estella taunted.

Sapphire simply stuck her tongue out. Estella's smirk remained on her face until she sat down in the last desk in the last row. This desk gave her a perfect view of the school yard that laid below the high school building. Estella turned her head once she heard someone clear their throat. The person next to her made her frown. How the hell did Kanda Yu get next to her.

"What the hell?" Estella mumbled.

"I should be saying that. Anyways why are you sitting next to me?" Kanda asked.

"It's a free country jackass. I can sit anywhere I want." Estella growled.

"Oh, Sleepy Head has a mouth," another voice cut in.

Estella turned her glare to an orange haired male student that had a playful glint in his eyes.

"Fuck off, Retard." Estella hissed.

Lavi simply chuckled and sat in the desk in front of Kanda.

"Great. It's only the first day of school and I already hate people," she muttered.

Sapphire Lvellie

Sapphire yawned and laid her head down on the desk. Stupid Howard! He had to wake her up early just for the dumb first day of school.

"Stop whining, Miss Lvellie." A male voice said.

Sapphire lifted her head and pouted cutely at a blonde teen boy that seemed to look away with a blush on his face. She always did that to him when she didn't get what she wanted or when woken up too early.

"Don't call me that in public, Howard," Sapphire whined.

"Yes, yes." Howard Link eased.

"You have to buy me lunch for waking up early," Sapphire huffed.

Link sighed and flicked Sapphire's forehead and smiled softly at her. Sapphire giggled and smiled back at him. The two had a sibling like relationship with each other and Link took up the role of being her older brother since they grew up with each other and she was an only child. He served her; because he served the Lvellie family for all that they did for him.

Sapphire turned her attention to the three arguing teens that sat in the last two rows of desks. Link turned around to the loud yells and scowled at the three children. He groaned and walked over to the trio and stood before them with his arms crossed.

"What are you three arguing about now?" Link asked.

"This slow-witted jackass, decided to start all of this over a stupid seat!" Estella growled, pointing at Kanda in the process.

"You're the one who continued it!" Lavi countered.

"Oh, who asked you, Retarded Rabbit!" Estella hissed.

Lavi put his hands up in defense and stepped back. Kanda stood up and pushed Lavi into his seat. Estella stood up as well and stood at her full height which was a head shorter than his height. He looked down on her with his arms crossed and Estella glared daggers at Kanda with murder filled eyes.

Sapphire came up behind Link and moved to beside him. Lavi appeared next to the two blondes with a pout on his face.

"It's only the first day of school and these two already hate each other," Sapphire whined.

"I agree with you. They'd make such a perfect married couple," Lavi commented.

The other two nodded their heads in agreement and turned their attention back to the glaring and flustered pair. The two glared at the trio and turned back to their glaring contest. Sapphire having finally gotten annoyed with the contest, strolled over to the two and stepped behind Estella and pushed her into Kanda, making them fall onto the ground. Kanda held Estella's waist and the two looked at each other. Both their faces turned red and they quickly separated from each other and looked away, embarrassed.

They got up from the ground and didn't even look at each other as they sat in their original seats that caused the two to bicker. Sapphire simply snickered and made her way back to her desk that was the first desk in the first row. Link made his way to the desk next to Sapphire and rolled his eyes at Sapphire's childish solutions. Lavi grinned and sat back down, glad that the two calmed down.

Sophomore Class

A girl with black hair that went two or three inches past her shoulder and matching black eyes sat quietly in her desk. Komui Lee tapped the board repeatedly as he spoke. Vera Sibala turned around when she heard soft snores from behind her. She sweat dropped when she saw Allen Walker with his head down and fast asleep. Vera poked the white haired boy's head. He didn't move an inch.

The school bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. A girl with long dark hair in two high pigtails with matching dark eyes strolled over to Vera with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Lenalee." Vera greeted.

"Allen asleep again?" Lenalee Lee asked, turning her attention to the sleeping Allen.

"Can you wake him up for me while gather my things?" Vera asked.

"Sure thing," the Chinese girl said.

Lenalee turned back to Allen and pinched the British boy's nose. Allen's eyes opened and he began struggling to catch his breath. Lenalee giggled and let go of the blue faced boy's nose and grinned at Allen.

Allen took a deep breath and scowled.

"Lenalee, why did you do that?" Allen whined.

"Because you were sleeping again," Vera answered.

Allen stood up and looked around.

"Why do I keep falling asleep today?" Allen yelled.

Vera and Lenalee just rolled their eyes and began making their way to their next class. Allen swiftly gathered his items and sprinted over to the two girls. When they made their way into the hallways, students crowded each corner. The trio had to squeeze their way through people just to get to their lockers.

"Why does everyone take their time to get to class? Just because it's the first day of school doesn't mean they can just be late!" Vera whined.

Allen and Lenalee laughed quietly at Vera's statement. Vera was simply too into her academics and often criticized people who don't take it seriously.

"What's your next class?" Allen asked, looking at his own schedule.

"I have Physical Education with Winters Socalo," Lenalee replied.

"Same here," Vera agreed.

Allen frowned.

"What's wrong Allen?" Vera asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I have band with Cross Marian. I don't want to have Master next!" Allen wailed.

Vera and Lenalee's eyes widened. Poor Allen, Cross Marian must've caused a lot of trauma in Allen to actually make the gentleman cry like a newborn baby. The two Chinese girls patted his shoulder.

"Good luck, Allen." The two said in unison.

Before they made their way to the gym they saw Allen sulk all the way to the band hall. They both shook their heads and made their way to the girl's locker rooms.

**Estella Cubrieto De Gloria: My Oc**

**Sapphire Lvellie: awesomestra's Oc**

**Vera Sibala: AliceWang's Oc**

**Please review my story! Any criticism is welcome! **


	2. Lunch Mayhem

Lunch

Vera and Lenalee tapped their foots, as they were slowly losing their patience. Allen finally came up to them with his tray of food taller than him. The two Asian girls' eyes widened in disbelief, even if the three have been friends since their freshman year, Lenalee and Vera still couldn't believe such a skinny guy could eat that much food.

"Allen are you sure you can eat all of that food?" Vera asked.

Allen looked at her and Vera noticed that food was already in his mouth. He just nodded his head. Lenalee giggled and began making her way outside. Vera followed with Allen close behind. Once they stepped outside a soft breeze flew by.

"Allen! Over here!" someone yelled.

Vera turned her attention over to a hyperactive orange haired boy who looked to be a senior. Lenalee turned to the other Chinese girl and saw her face as red as a tomato, a smirk appeared on her face. Lenalee began laughing quietly; Vera looked over at her and turned even redder.

"Come on, Vera. I'll introduce you to our other friends," Lenalee said, leading the way over to the orange haired senior and to two other seniors.

"Allen, are you seriously going to eat all of that?" the orange haired boy asked.

Allen simply nodded with food still in his mouth. The hyper boy turned to Vera and grinned, stepping in front of her. During the short walk over to the table Vera's face had returned to its original color, but as soon as Lavi had stepped up to her, her face became red again.

"Lavi this is Vera Sibala. Vera this is Lavi." Lenalee briefly introduced.

"N-Nice to meet y-you," Vera stammered.

"A pretty name for a pretty girl," Lavi complimented.

"Thanks," Vera said.

Lavi simply grinned and sat back down and patted the seat next to him. Vera placed her tray on the table and sat on the assigned seat he gave her. Lenalee cooed and sat next to Allen who sat next to a blonde senior.

"Um, what's your names?" Vera asked, looking over at the other two seniors.

"This is Howard Link and the moody guy over there is Kanda," Allen replied.

Howard Link which was obviously the blonde senior next to Allen nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued eating. The Japanese senior grunted in response and continued eating his food.

"Don't mind Yu, he's always like that," Lavi explained.

"It's fine. Actually, he reminds me of another friend of mine," Vera said.

"Really? Who?" Lavi asked.

As if on cue someone yelled Vera's name. A girl with long black hair in a ponytail, silver eyes, and perfect tanned skin stomped her way over to the group. It was obvious she was angry. Another girl with blonde hair that went to her mid back, sapphire blue eyes and fair skin followed close behind. The blonde actually looked pretty bored.

Vera paled at seeing the furious senior.

"M-Mistress, what's the matter?" Vera asked.

"MISTRESS?!" everyone at the table yelled.

"One, don't call me that! And two, why are you sitting with the Retarded Rabbit and Jackass?" Estella asked.

"I am not retarded!" Lavi yelled.

"For once I'm going to have to agree with her," Kanda said.

Something obviously happened between the three early today, because for one thing Kanda and Estella were giving each other death glares and Lavi was looking nervous at the death glares going through him. Howard Link and Sapphire also seemed rather nervous as Estella and Kanda glared at each other.

"Miss- I mean Estella please calm down." Vera eased.

Estella huffed and reluctantly took a deep breath to calm herself down. Sapphire exhaled and gave Vera a grateful look.

"Vera why don't you introduce me to your little friends," Estella said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes! This is Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker," Vera introduced.

Vera turned to the two and pointed at Estella and Sapphire.

"This is Estella Cubrieto De Gloria and Sapphire Lvellie," Vera explained.

"Lvellie?" Lenalee asked, wincing a bit.

Sapphire frowned and sighed.

"Yeah. I'm adopted, and please don't take any anger for my father out on me, because I haven't done anything to you," Sapphire explained.

"Right, sorry." Lenalee said, smiling softly at Sapphire.

Sapphire simply grinned and made her way to Link. Link flicked her forehead and he stood up. She pouted and began pulling him to the cafeteria, she giggled. Estella simply rolled her eyes and sat in the empty seat next to Lenalee. Estella glared at Kanda who sat next to her and scooted a little closer to Lenalee.

"Estella, what's with Link and Sapphire?" Allen asked.

"Link serves the Lvellie family and the two are childhood friends and he thinks of her as a little sister, but I think they might as well be a couple." Estella explained.

"Vera, how come you called Estella, Mistress?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh! It's because I serve her family since Duchess Aditi." Vera explained.

"Who's Duchess Aditi?" Lavi asked, turning his attention to Estella.

"She's my mother," Estella simply said.

Lavi nodded his head in understanding and went back to eating. Shortly after, Link and Sapphire came back and Link was red in the face.

"Why so red, Link?" Kanda sneered.

"Shut up, Kanda!" Link hissed.

"Sapphire, what did you?" Estella asked, turning her attention to the blonde.

"Why do suspect me?" Sapphire asked.

"Because whenever Link turns red it's usually your fault," Vera commented.

It was Sapphire's turn to turn red. Estella smirked at the red faced soon to be couple. Lenalee giggled and turned to Vera.

"What class do you have next, Vera?" Lenalee asked, Allen's ears perked once he heard the word class.

"Um, I have Art with Froi Tiedoll," Vera replied.

"Dang it, I have Dance with Lulubell," Lenalee sighed.

Vera and Lenalee turned their attention to Allen who was already scanning his schedule.

"Allen?" they asked in unison.

Allen looked up.

"I have Algebra with Klaud Nine," Allen muttered.

Sapphire turned to Estella.

"What's your next class, Estella?" Sapphire asked.

"Athletics, thank goodness. Finally something exciting," Estella answered.

"Great! I have it too!" Sapphire said.

Sapphire turned her attention to the other senior boys.

"What about you guys?" she asked.

"Same," they replied in unison.

Estella scowled and glared at Kanda who was smirking like he did something.

"Super, another class with Jackass," Estella muttered.

"Never knew you enjoyed having classes with me," Kanda teased.

Estella growled and punched his arm and smirked when she saw Kanda wince.

"Serves you right," Estella hissed.

"We should head to the locker rooms already. Break it up, Lovebirds." Link suggested.

"What?!" Kanda and Estella yelled in unison.

They glared at each other and stood up to follow Link. Lavi sighed and got up as well to follow them. The three sophomores laughed and stood up to head to their respective classes. So far they found two pairs that acted like a couple.

**Second Chapter Done!**

**Please Review! **


End file.
